


Better Days

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BABEY'S FIRST PUBLISHED FEMSLASH, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: With a press of her hand against the scanner that keeps the door locked, Mei braces herself for the sudden rush of cold air, arms tightening around herself to keep the warmth as close as possible, but isn’t able to prepare herself for the person that she sees standing outside her door.“Zarya,” Mei squeaks out, face flushing to a shade of pink that could rival Zarya’s bright locks, “what on Earth are you doing here?!”





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO i'm back with a FEMSLASH FIC!!! I love femslash so fuckin much and i haven't published any that i've written sO i made one fit for consumption and HERE IT IS!! also i absolutely projected my kinks on mei forgive me

Frost climbs slowly up the window pane in spidery tendrils, enchanting in its ascent across glass as it crawls higher and higher. Mei reaches out a tentative finger and presses it against the frosted window, the heat from her body slowly melting the ice where her skin meets glass. Her room is warm– always is, she can’t stand it otherwise. But the chill outside still manages to bleed into her room despite her best efforts to keep it out. It seeps into her skin, her muscle and sinew, down to the very bone. Mei wraps her arms around her midsection, although she doesn’t make to move away from the window.

The sight of gentle snow falling outside to blanket the Grand Mesa base, with the moon reflecting off the freshly fallen powder, should make her feel at peace. Tranquil, even. But snow and cold and frosted windows remind her of happy days spent with people long gone. They remind her of being encased in a chamber and sleeping for years, and years, and years. Of waking up– waking up to– waking up to her friends– Mei presses a cold, shaky hand to her forehead and sucks in biting air. The ache in her chest is a reminder, as is the cold enveloping her even with the heat in her room turned up to temperatures others would find uncomfortably warm. It’s the only way she can feel like she’s not freezing from the inside out. But at least she’s still here– alive and well, a part of the patchwork remains of an organization that was still in its prime all those years ago.

Better days. She is living better days now.

Mei exhales in a long, slow breath out her nose, the hot air fogging up the window as she does so. Despite bittersweet and painful memories assaulting her, she reaches out and wipes the window clean to make it easier to watch the snowfall. Facing it is better than running away like she used to. It’s been a long time since she’d escaped Antarctica.

Grand Mesa is quiet. She’s never been to this base before but the mission that half of the team is on right now required that they take refuge here. Luckily, there hasn’t been any questions directed their way, considering one look from Fareeha quieted any of the Helix Security personnel’s griping. The snow-laden landscape is devoid of people, for the most part, save for a handful of guards on patrol. She can barely make out the sight of Overwatch’s resident sweethearts McCree and Hanzo across the way, pressed close to each other and hurriedly making their way towards their shared room. So cute, Mei thinks to herself, a smile splitting her features as she remembers how happy Hanzo had been during their afternoon tea the other day. To see the archer practically blushing while he gushed about his gunslinger is nothing short of absolutely adorable.

It makes her wish that a certain someone is back on base with her.

Mei flushes, tugging at the collar of her sweater and trying not to let her thoughts bloom into daydreams like they usually do when she thinks of the one and only Aleksandra Zaryanova.

The two of them had gotten much closer over the course of the past few months, ever since Zarya first joined the Overwatch team. Since Overwatch had helped her and her village in shutting down the Omnium that was ravaging the Siberian tundra, Zarya had said that joining the team was the least she could do. Mei had assumed she would go back to weightlifting and was pleasantly surprised when Winston announced she would be joining them as a permanent member of the Overwatch team.

Her original reason for approaching Zarya was interest in her particle cannon, which was unlike anything that Mei had ever seen before. Their friendship had sprouted that very same night. While Mei tinkered with the gun and Zarya watched her, they had ended up talking late into the night, weapon forgotten on the table as they chatted. Zarya told Mei of the village she was born in, of her time weightlifting and training, regaling tales of conquering opponents that were previously undefeated. She flexed and grinned and laughed, boisterous and booming, and Mei found herself giggling along with the Russian woman more and more as the night wore on. Mei herself had told Zarya about her purpose in Overwatch as their lead climatologist, tidbits on Snowball (Zarya had taken a bit of coaxing, and an explanation on the fact that he isn’t an Omnic, to get her to trust the small robot), and of her childhood. It was easy to talk to Zarya– and it still is today.

When Zarya let her touch the corded muscle of her bicep and winked at her at Mei’s subsequent coo of awe, she felt her heartbeat quicken. She’s been in a perpetual free-fall ever since then, unable to deny her attraction to Aleksandra Zaryanova no matter how much she wants to convince herself otherwise.

She absentmindedly runs her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, eyes unfocused as she succumbs to daydreams of Zarya. Mei wonders if she should tell her how she feels. The twisting of her stomach protests the thought but the jump in her heart encourages it. Maybe they could go on a date down to Gibraltar proper– if she asks Hanzo where he and McCree go on their own dates, she's sure to get an idea of what's in the area. Would Zarya prefer a casual coffee date, so as to not put too much stress on the two of them? Make it more like an outing between friends than a potential start to a relationship? Oh goodness, she hasn't been on a date since before she went to Antarctica, she’s out of practice, she’s just going to make a fool of herself– just thinking about it has her head spinning, and she hasn’t even asked Zarya.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Mei almost doesn’t hear the sudden knocking at her door. But the fervency of it yanks her from daydreams (that most certainly aren’t about Zarya tilting her head up  with a hand under her chin and brushing her thumb across her lips). Mei pushes herself away from the windowsill and shuffles towards the door, the person behind it knocking with increasing intensity. Goodness, she thinks to herself, with arms still wrapped around her middle, whatever it is, it must be important.

With a press of her hand against the scanner that keeps the door locked, Mei braces herself for the sudden rush of cold air, arms tightening around herself to keep the warmth as close as possible, but isn’t able to prepare herself for the person that she sees standing outside her door.

Aleksandra Zaryanova is there, nose buried in the front of a thick, baby-blue scarf wrapped around her neck, a wool cap pulled over her shock of pink hair, all bundled up in a large beige coat, holding two ceramic cups in one hand and a thermos in the other, both hands gloved to protect her from the cold.

What.

“Zarya,” Mei squeaks out, face flushing to a shade of pink that could rival Zarya’s bright locks, “what on Earth are you doing here?!”

Zarya is supposed to be away on a mission still– did she miss an announcement of their return– usually Winston lets the base know when away agents are returning– and if she came back today, why is she here as opposed to resting in her room or getting the mandatory after-mission check up with Angela? Mei stares at her friend, obviously gawking like Zarya has six heads and isn’t standing normally outside of her room. Her traitorous mind whispers in her ear that maybe right now is the time to ask. Mei shoves those thoughts aside, face burning hot and head swimming.

Is she even ready to see Zarya right now?

Well, it doesn’t matter if she is or not because she’s standing there and she can’t run away from it so–

The Russian woman shivers where she stands out in the blistering cold despite how many layers she’s wearing, and speaks in that sonorous voice of hers. “May I explain when I am inside? The cocoa,” she pauses to shake the thermos she has, liquid audibly sloshing around inside the tumbler, “It will get cold.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Mei breathes out as she steps to the side, feeling her face get impossibly hotter. Not even a minute and she’s already stumbling through this interaction. “Come in, please.”

Zarya steps into the room the minute Mei moves out of the way, snowflakes clinging to every piece of her clothing. “Can you hold these, please?” She asks Mei, gesturing using the two mugs and the thermos she has in her hands. Mei nods, not trusting her voice to remain steady, and reaches out to take the cups out of her hands. If she wasn’t wearing thick woolen gloves, their fingers would’ve brushed. While it certainly wouldn’t be the first time they’d touched, there is something different about tonight. Well, at least there’s something different about it to Mei. She’s not sure what Zarya is thinking right now– her expression is unreadable.

She leans against the wall and brings her foot up to yank at the laces on her snow boots, grunting in exertion. Realizing she’s standing there still staring awkwardly at Zarya, Mei turns and walks, stiff and unnatural, towards her desk. She’s lucky she tidied up– she has been in her room all day, what with the snow storm. At least her room doesn’t look as messy as it did earlier. It would’ve been too embarrassing for Zarya to walk in and see her papers (which may or may not have have various doodles of her and Zarya holding hands or kissing in the margins– Gods, she’s got such a bad crush) strewn everywhere and her used coffee mugs all about. Being on an unfamiliar base and not on the mission that almost everyone else is currently on has Mei focusing on her calculations and inventions. There’s always ways to improve the tools they all use, on and off the battlefield.

Mei gently places the thermos and the mugs on the desk, trying not to hyperfocus on Zarya’s presence in her room. She can hear her taking her boots off behind her, listening to the heavy shoes hit the ground, followed by the soft sound of fabric sliding against itself as she, presumably, removes her jacket. Mei swallows audibly as she reaches up to toy with her hair, a habit of hers that she can’t seem to shake. On account of where her thoughts were headed prior to her friend’s unexpected (but entirely welcome) appearance at her door, she’s much more nervous than she usually is. She sends a silent prayer up to whoever might be listening that Zarya doesn't notice her frazzled behavior.

“Mission went well,” Zarya mentions, her voice coming closer as she walks towards Mei, “Very quick. Day of reconnaissance, followed by entry and recovery of data requested by Winston. The older Amari's sleep darts were critical this time around. I even shot one."

By the time she says that last bit, she's beside Mei, and is reaching over her for the thermos on the desk. Mei turns her head up to look at Zarya's face, eyes tracing the sharp curve of her jaw and the angles of her profile. So stoic, so strong, expression impassive and serious, most of the time– it's no wonder why others shy away from her, why they stand up straighter when she walks by, why the new recruits always look at her as if she'll ask them to drop and give her twenty just for catching her eye (which Mei has seen her do before– but only because said recruit had been complaining about the training regimine within earshot of her).

Mei counts herself lucky for having the sense to look past her rough exterior to find the soft, squishy center that Zarya has hiding just below the surface.

Zarya tilts her head down to look back at Mei, a smile tugging at one side of her thin lips. "And you?" She asks, using one hand to twist the top off the thermos, "How was your stay on base? Get up to anything interesting?"

Mei tucks a loose hair behind her ear and shakes her head, pointedly trying not to think about the notebook and the stray pieces of paper on the table and floor covered in equations and sketchy designs, because on a handful of those papers are doodles in the margins and childish scrawlings of, "Mrs. Mei Ling-Zaryanova," as if she was back in high school, chewing on the end of her pen while making eyes at her lab partner with the high ponytail and the freckles and a laugh that rivaled birds' songs.

"Nothing worth talking about," she says instead, eyes flicking over to the ceramic cup that Zarya has taken in hand to pour the still steaming cocoa into, "Just, you know... Designing some new tech Winston asked about. Can't go out of the dorm right now, what with the weather."

Zarya nods in understanding, passing Mei the sky-blue mug with the words, "Hang In There!" printed on its side. She fills up the other mug– this one is a dark pink with a teddy bear on it– in a moment before placing the thermos back on the desk. She hesitates for a moment before pulling out the chair at the desk and sinking into it, clearly a bit exhausted from the mission and travel. If she's so tired, why is she here, in Mei's room, as opposed to being back in her own dorm getting some well-deserved rest? The implications of her presence send pinpricks up Mei's spine, settling in a pleasant buzz at the base of her neck, though she doesn't try to give a voice to her thoughts.

"I know," Zarya mumbles, derailing whatever train of thought Mei had boarded. She taps her blunt, bubblegum pink fingernails against the side of her mug, clearly avoiding eye contact. Mei tilts her head in question, wondering just when Zarya's cheeks had taken on that pink hue, and what exactly that means in this situation, though she hasn't a moment to dwell on it before Zarya speaks again.

"You do not do well in cold, yes?"

Oh.

Tentatively, Mei nods, hands wrapped more tightly around her mug. Zarya is right, of course, but it's odd to admit it out loud to another person.

"Yes. I... can forget about it in battle. Adrenaline rush makes it easy to think about other things," Mei stares down into the mug of cocoa, watching her muddied reflection rather than look at Zarya, "But away from the field is different. It... can make me remember things I'd rather not think of, is all."

Mei shrugs one shoulder, trying to come off with an air of nonchalance like she didn't just admit a fear she keeps to herself to her crush, of all people. Gods, she can feel embarrassed heat creeping up her neck and settling under the skin on her face, likely painting her in rosy hues she can't even see right now. Mei ducks her head closer to the cocoa, hoping she can blame it on the steam if Zarya asks about it.

"I understand," Zarya responds finally, breaking the minute-long silence that had stretched between them. Mei burrows her head further into the mug, lips curling around the lip of it. It startles her when she feels a warm, solid hand on the her clothed bicep. She jumps, whipping her head up and around to look at Zarya, who is looking up at her with a serious– yet warm, soothing, and sweet– expression.

Mei feels her heart stop in her chest.

"It is why I came here to check on you," she says as easily as if she was talking about the weather forecast, "I care for you deeply. I wanted to make sure you were not in throes of panic or upset. And, if you were..." Zarya pauses to tilt her head in the direction of Mei's mug, which is now being held in fingers that are going white, "That is what the cocoa was for."

Cares for her.

When Mei's heart starts again, it's at double-time. No, triple-time. She's pretty sure the organ is threatening to beat out of her chest at this point.

Cares for her deeply.

Mei finds her lips parting before she can stop herself.

"I-I do too," she confesses loudly, emboldened by the other woman's words. While pressing one hand to her chest while the grips the handle of her mug with the other, she bolsters on, "I care for you, Zarya. I-I care for you just as deeply!"

Zarya blinks up at Mei, eyes wide and seemingly shocked. Oh no. Oh no, had she read that wrong, was this just a friend thing, had she jumped the gun, oh fuck, she'd really just gone and confessed to her crush thinking it was reciprocated, she's an idiot, oh Gods, could Zarya just say something already and leave so Mei can curl up on her bed and wither awa–

"You are," Zarya murmurs, the hand on her bicep sliding down to her elbow and then up to where Mei has her hand pressed to her chest, "So... cute."

If Mei's heart keeps stopping like that, she's going to die tonight.

"O-Oh," she says, drinking in the sight of Zarya's open, honest look and sweet, pleased smile like she's a parched woman in the desert, "I... I am?"

"Yes," Zarya assures her, fingers nudging apart Mei's until she can lace them together, digits sliding between Mei's like they were made to fill the space there. "The cutest I have ever seen. Is why I like you so much."

Mei can't help it.

She squeaks in response.

And also yanks her hand away as if she's been burned, though Zarya seems to take no offense to it, if the smug smile on her face is anything to go by. The put-together, smooth-talking, sweeter than she has any right to be– Gods, she can't come up with a word for her. Her brain is fried, and it’s all her Russian friend’s fault. Rather than try to formulate a response to Zarya that isn't undignified squealing, she brings the cup of warm cocoa to her face and swallows down a mouthful or three, trying to wash down the mouse that is apparently caught in her throat because there is no way that she'll admit the sound that she just made came out of her naturally.

It's by the second mouthful that she realizes this isn't just cocoa.

"Mmm!" Mei presses her hand to her mouth after the third gulp of cocoa, surprise evident on her features, she's sure. Zarya just looks up at her with eyebrows raised a mite too high to be entirely innocent, her lips quirked into a smirk even while she's drinking from her own mug.

"Zarya," she pauses to sweep her tongue along her lips, tasting the cocoa and the underlying familiar bitter heat it's mixed with. The Russian woman doesn't hide the way her eyes zero in on her licking her lips– and Gods, does that do something dangerous to Mei's already warming insides. Rather than follow that delicious train of thought, she finishes her question. "Does this... have alcohol in it?"

The wink she gets in response is all she needs to answer her question.

Oh Hell yes.

Her friend finishes her own long sip of cocoa before she verbally responds, although Mei has already happily returned to her cocoa cocktail by then. The bitter undertone suggests some sort of brown liquor has been added to the drink, which Mei is more than fine with. Bourbon and whiskey are among her favorites, though she's partial to the smooth flavor of a nice sake, or the biting burn of vodka. She hadn't packed her flask when they'd left the Gibraltar base earlier that week, figuring they wouldn't be here longer than a few days and that she'd have better things to do than drink. And, while she certainly could be more productive at the moment... She really deserves this break.

"Alcohol is good for many things," Zarya explains after she stops slurping her cocoa. Droplets of her drink cling to her upper lip. Mei feels the urge to lick it off of her– something that she doesn't get to act upon, as Zarya's tongue subconsciously darts out to clean the liquid off her skin before she continues. "Can help treat wounds, or make you forget about the pain of said wounds, is good for parties too. I find it is best way to warm up, especially in the winter time, _yes_?"

It must be the adrenaline from the confession still surging through her, or the giddy feeling she got from knowing her crush is reciprocated. Or perhaps it's the liquor in her cocoa spurring her on. Or it's from the look she got from Zarya when she licked her lips. Maybe it's some combination of all those things at once, but Mei hears the words she says as if they aren't her own.

"I can think of a better way."

The insinuation is there, clear as day, right as rain, and the tone she uses surprises even herself once she realizes she voiced that thought aloud. Zarya isn't stupid– she knows exactly what that means. Her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline and eyes widen, clearly not expecting such lascivious behavior from Mei. Those lips of hers part. Mei watches them as her jaw clicks.

She wonders what she'll taste like.

Zarya's flustered behavior only lasts a second more, though it makes sure to leave its mark with a pink flush settling high on her cheekbones. With renewed confidence, she knocks back the rest of her cocoa and slams the now-empty mug on the desk, shoulders squared and eyes simmering with something Mei has never seen on her friend before. It takes her breath away, leaves her dizzy, leaves her wanting more.

"Show me."

The insinuation is there.

Mei is more than happy to oblige with the request.

She gulps down the rest of her drink just as quickly, though is far more delicate in placing her cup on the desk. Ice and fire run through her veins in equal parts as she spins the chair the slightest bit, just enough so that Zarya is facing her more fully. The look in her eyes as only grown stronger with every passing second. Mei wonders if the fire raging inside her is enough to warm the everlasting chill that has festered within her for years now.

With more confidence than she thought she'd have in this situation (especially considering how long it's been since she was last with another person in this way), she gingerly places one knee on the chair to the side of Zarya's thick, muscled thighs, quickly following it with the other, and drapes her arms across her friend's broad shoulders. This close, Mei wonders if she can hear the rapid-fire beating of her heart.

If she does, she doesn't say a word about it. Zarya's hands settle on her hips as easily as if they'd done this a dozen times before.

Mei settles back on her haunches, listening to the hitch in Zarya's breathing as she uses her stable spot on her lap to her advantage. Making sure she's watching her, Mei reaches for the hem of her sweater with both hands and slowly drags it up her body, revealing inch after inch of her skin to Zarya's gaze. Mei can feel her hands tremble a bit against her hips, loves the way those digits dig into her flesh. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, she imagines the bruises they'll leave, reminders and promises pledged in purple on her skin.

It's all going rather well until the shirt gets stuck on her head.

Fuck.

It only takes a moment of Mei sitting there, a flush slowly overtaking her features and likely bleeding down her neck (which she knows is visible), for Zarya to see what happened.

"My little mouse," Mei burns even hotter at the nickname, knowing for a fact it's because of the squeak she made earlier. Damn her inopportune noises, "Are you stuck?"

As much as she wishes she could say she isn't...

Her pride and her arousal go at war with one another, though its short lived. Knowing she needs help, she heaves a sigh and says, muffled through the layer of fabric, "Yes."

Zarya's chuckle is soft, sweet, which is nice compared to the mocking tone she thought she'd get. The hands on her hips slide up the soft thick of her thighs and up the pouch that is the sides of her belly, past her bra (she thanks her stars she packed only nice ones for this trip) to where the shirt is stuck just below her chin. Saint that she must be, she wiggles her fingers below the collar and manages to get it off of Mei's head, then helps her extricate her arms from the soft fabric. She huffs a bit, knowing her hair is a mess of static now– not that her companion seems to care in the slightest.

"There you are," Zarya murmurs, tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of Mei's neck while her other hand returns to its spot on her hip. "Is there reward for the knight that saved the little mouse?"

It's easy to move on past that little mishap, especially when Zarya is steadily pulling her closer with the hand on the back of her neck.

"Yes, there is," Mei whispers in response. She has half the mind to grab at her glasses that are sitting askew on her face after taking her shirt off with them still on and place them on the desk before Zarya hauls her the rest of the way forward into their first kiss.

Everyone talks about sparks flying. Fireworks going off. Knowing right then and there that the person you're kissing is the one. Mei's a romantic at heart– she's always hoped for a kiss to feel half as magical as those that she read about in stories.

Kissing Zarya feels like coming home to a warm fire and a loving embrace. Kissing Zarya is wondrous and terrifying and exhilarating and everything she's ever wanted. Kissing Zarya thaws the cold that's been settled into her bones for so long that she forgot who she was without the winter in her soul. Kissing Zarya could last forever and a day and Mei still wouldn't get enough.

 _Gasp_.

They part reluctantly for air.

Mei keeps their foreheads pressed together, sucking in cocoa-flavored breaths as she searches Zarya's eyes for any sign of discomfort. All she finds there is love, warmth, happiness... Desire.

The feeling is mutual.

Mei reaches back with both hands, grabbing at the clasp on her bra with a desperation unlike her. It takes barely a moment to undo the fastener and to slide her arms out of each band of the undergarment before she can toss it to the side and leave it forgotten on the floor of the temporary dorm. A shiver rolls through Mei as the chill attacks her, hellbent on making her as cold as possible, which she pulls a face at. Not that she minds that much when she looks at her friend. Zarya's expression is well-worth the cold air that nips at her freshly-exposed skin.

Rather than say anything, she leans back, just out of reach of Zarya's lips, and grabs at her wrists. Mei spreads out the fingers of one of her hands with her own and, not breaking eye-contact, places it on her plump breast. Zarya gets the message immediately as she twists her hand to cup the underside of her tit, thumb rubbing lazy, sensual circles around her nipple. The contact has sparks jumping underneath her skin.

Mei's breathing is a bit more ragged than it was a moment ago when she takes Zarya's other hand in both of hers. With only a sharp inhale as a bracing breath, she takes her friend's hand and places it with the fingers pointed down on her stomach. She covers it with her own hand and guides it–

"M... Mei..."

–down over the curve of her plump belly–

"...oh..."

–into the front of her pajama bottoms–

"Fuck...!"

–and past the band of her underwear until she can feel the roughened pads of Zarya's fingers against the soft hairs on her mound.

Mei cups Zarya's face with the hand that's not on hers and tilts it up, making sure their eyes are locked so that she can see every ounce of lust that's in her gaze. Boldly, she pushes Zarya's hand down the rest of the way until those fingers connect with her wet heat and watches with satisfaction as her friend's eyes go wide.

"Touch me. Fuck me."

It's as much of a command as it is a request.

If Zarya had had any shred of willpower before, it's gone now. And Mei revels in it, pulse jumping as she feels her fingers slip past her lips into her folds. The hungry way Zarya dips her head down to suction her lips around Mei's now-stiff nipple is cute at first, though any thoughts of the Russian woman being cute dissolve when she feels teeth scraping her sensitive flesh. That’s not cute– that’s fucking _sexy_ _as Hell_.

Squirming against her mouth, rocking down into the solid weight of her fingers, Mei takes her pleasure greedily. She's wanted Zarya as more than a friend for so long. Finally having her, with her hands on her, grabbing and stroking, is like so many of her wildest dreams come true. She can barely think beyond the haze of pleasure and desire assaulting her senses. The only thing she has the sense of mind to complain about is when her friend(?) parts from her breasts, having sucked on her tits until they were wet with spit and a muted red from abuse. Although she knows they'll be sore in the morning, part of her wants to grab at Zarya's head and pull her back down so she can continue her assault on her sensitive breasts. That idea melts away in an instant when Mei finds her lips pressed to the Russian woman's swollen ones a moment later.

It's not a surprise to her when Zarya growls and yanks her hand out of her pants. The angle looked awkward to begin with, it couldn't have been comfortable. She is, however, pleasantly surprised when the Russian woman grabs her bodily by the hips and pushes herself up onto her feet. Without warning, she finds herself laid back on her bed with Zarya grabbing greedily at the waistband of her sweats. Mei grabs at the covers with one hand and one of her abused tits with the other, massaging the reddened flesh with her fingers.

Zarya yanks the pants and underwear down in one quick movement, all the way off Mei's legs and her feet. Gods, that's hot, how desperate she is to get to her. Zarya looks so starved, so parched, and she's looking at Mei's body as if she's been given the greatest feast known to mankind. The hunger in her eyes only grows when Mei parts her legs wide enough to show Zarya the slickness of her thighs and the entirety of her pussy, which she knows from the pulsating heat at her core is absolutely soaked.

"Are you going to stare," Mei asks in a breathy tone, dragging her unoccupied hand around one thick thigh to tease her wet lips with her fingers, "Or are you going to do something?"

"Mei," Zarya whines as she climbs forward, hands sliding up her calves, past her knees, all the way up to her thighs, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

“Show me.”

She says in response, thighs quaking as Zarya grabs her hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed. The look she gets from Zarya lets her know that her callback to what she said earlier isn’t lost on her. She hooks her arms under Mei’s legs, hooking her knees over her shoulders. Mei shivers when Zarya kisses at the sensitive, pale skin of her inner thigh, dragging her lips along the flesh towards her core. Her mouth is getting closer and closer to the place that Mei wants it, _needs it_ . Right before her lips can connect with Mei’s, she pauses, flicking her eyes up to make sure that she’s watching. A smirk crosses her features, one finely groomed dark brow raising in an expression that can only be described as _naughty_.

“Gladly.”

Heat lances through her the minute Zarya’s mouth presses against her cunt. Sensitive as she is, Mei finds herself arching upwards, eyes widening and mouth parting as Zarya’s lips part to let her tongue out. She presses the flat of it against her sopping wet lips, dragging it up from her hole to her clit in one smooth motion. It’s been far too long since she’s gotten eaten out like this– it’s even better than she remembers.

When Zarya suctions her lips around her clit, she smacks the bed, already feeling the coil in her midsection tighten. It’s quick, so quick, _too quick_ – Zarya must know it by her rapid panting and the way her thighs are tightening around her head. Mei manages to open her eyes enough to look down at her Russian friend (way more than friends at this point, but they’ll have to talk about what they want to call each other after this) over the rotund curve of her soft stomach but finds that she’s not even looking at her. No, her eyes are downcast and brows furrowed in concentration as she noses at the thick nest of hair covering her mound and flicks her tongue at the sensitive bundle of nerves her lips are surrounding.

Mei huffs out hiccupy moans, shaking as she reaches a hand down to slide it into Zarya’s hair, which is already messy from their intense kissing. At that, her Russian friend flicks her gaze up to her and, seeing how affected she already is, redoubles her efforts. She sucks on her clit, scrapes her teeth gently against it, tightens her grip on her soft hips with one hand and shifts to brace herself onto that elbow. The other hand relinquishes its hold on Mei and makes its way to her sopping cunt with a purpose.

It’s so much– too much– too much in such a short amount of time, she was already so sensitive before Zarya got her mouth on her pussy, she can’t– she can’t–

Mei’s back snaps upward as if she’s been yanked up by an invisible string when Zarya sinks her thick middle and ring finger into her hole.

With another suck against her clit, the coil in her midsection snaps.

Heat– no, cold– no, heat– ice _and_ fire flood her veins. Electricity sizzles up from the tips of her curling toes up her legs, jumping along her spine to rest in a dull buzzing at the base of her skull. Waves of pleasure roll through her from her core. Every muscle is simultaneously tensed and relaxed. It’s been… a _long_ time since she had an orgasm this intense. Her hand and her trusty toy can only do so much– neither compare to a gorgeous woman going down on you like it’s her _job_ to do so. And damn it if Zarya isn’t exceptionally good at her job. Even now, with Mei twitching under her lips, teeth, and tongue, she continues to suck greedily at her and toy with her soaked lips.

Mei doesn’t realize the death grip she has on the sheets and Zarya’s hair until she starts to come down. She loosens her grip and pets her abused scalp, watching the Russian woman continue to lick at her despite her already having come. It takes another few moments of this for Mei to realize she doesn’t plan on stopping. Is one mind-blowing orgasm wrenched out of her not enough?

“Z-Zarya,” Mei breathes out, voice trembling like every inch of her as the coil in her midsection makes itself known once again, “I-I already came, you know–”

“ _Yes_ , I know,” Zarya pulls away from her clit to say. The squelching noise that comes out of her pussy with every gentle thrust of Zarya’s fingers should be obscene but Mei finds it more erotic than anything. It’s only serving to keep her just on the edge of sated and wanting _more_ . Zarya sticks her tongue out and, with eyes locked on Mei’s, dips down enough to pass the tip of her tongue teasingly along her clit a few times. The crackle of electricity that had died down to a dull buzz comes back with a vengeance. _Good Gods_ –

“Give me another shot,” Zarya purrs, words vibrating against her pussy and causing fresh heat to flood her system. She groans and nods but, before she can flop back against the covers of her bed, Zarya continues, “Perhaps you sit on my face this time, yes?”

Mei’s head snaps back up in a second hearing that.

The… She doesn’t actually remember the last time a partner asked her to sit on their face. It might’ve never happened before. The insecure part of her wonders if it’s safe, what with her weight. The other, far more rational (and randy) part of her screams that Zarya is an adult and can _definitely_ handle having her seated on her face. For Gods’ sake, she’s a damn weightlifter– if there’s anyone out there that could handle Mei and her weight, it’s Zarya.

“O-Okay,” Mei agrees after a moment’s hesitation, during which Zarya went back to lapping happily at her slick lips, “But only if I get to taste you afterwards! It’s not fair to let you have all the fun!” She ends that sentence with a giggle that’s only a mite nervous.As if Zarya would deny her the chance to eat her out.

Zarya’s eyes light up. “Agreed,” she says _very_ quickly. Zarya slides her fingers out of her (Mei doesn’t miss the way she sucks them into her mouth and cleans them quickly and _fuck_ if that’s not hotter than anything she’s done so far) and shuffles backwards. The entire lower part of her jaw is soaked with her release, her slick, and really? That shouldn’t be as erotic as it is. The spike of heat that lances through Mei when Zarya licks her lips of her come is truly unfair. Is it _legal_ to be that sexy?

Mei watches her strip intently, eyes glued to every inch of her body as they are exposed to the warm, somewhat stifling air of her room. There’s puckered scars across her flesh, a beauty mark on her collarbone that Mei feels the overwhelming need to kiss, and thick, perky breasts with dark areolas that she cannot _wait_ to get her mouth on. With her shirt off, Mei can see the entirety of her ‘512’ tattoo, from where it starts in a thin line on the left side of her neck down to curve in jagged lines around her thick bicep. Zarya doesn’t hesitate to shuck her pants in the next instant, fingers popping the button and unzipping the zip on her jeans in seconds.

Her stomach looks softer than she expected, though it’s quite obvious there’s a thick layer of muscle underneath the fat there. Mei would know that even without looking at her naked– she’s seen those videos of her weightlifting more than a dozen times at this point. A bit of chub means nothing when it comes to strength.

When Zarya goes to climb back on the bed, Mei gets a good look at her mound. She’s trimmed it recently, the hairs shorter than if they were left to grow for months (like her own). It looks soft and a part of her wants to reach out and pet it, press her fingers down against the skin and give her something to grind on. Zarya stops to give her a quick kiss, letting Mei taste the salty tang of herself on her tongue, before she moves to lay down. She tosses the pillows to the side (smart move– she’d like to leave those dry because she doubts they’ll be moving off the bed for the next eight hours at _least_ ) and lays flat on her back, legs spread a bit to show off the sopping wet folds of her dusky pink pussy. Mei’s mouth waters when the musky scent of her sex hits her.

As excited as she is for Zarya to get her mouth back on her, she’s even more so to get her mouth on her. She can only imagine how she strong she’ll taste–

“Mei?”

Zarya gives her a pointed look when she physically jerks, her voice snapping her out of her thoughts. Damn, here she is fantasizing when the real girl is right in front of her, ready and waiting for her. Zarya points at her and then back at herself (her face specifically, Mei notices) before she turns her finger back in her direction and crooks it.

_Come here._

Mei can't stop the giddy smile that splits her lips, nor the way her stomach drops in anticipation.

“I’m coming,” she says as she shifts forward onto her hands and knees, crawling up the thick plane of Zarya's body up to where she's eagerly waiting for her.

“Already?”

Zarya says that with a hint of smugness, brows wiggling lasciviously at her. Mei rolls her eyes at her joke, though her stomach does flip with delight. Rather than respond to her Russian friend, she starts to gingerly, slowly lower herself onto Zarya's mouth. Her thighs tremble and eyes slip shut as the heat of her mouth draws ever closer to her center. So close, so close to getting that mouth on her soaked pussy, she can't wait...

She's taking it too slowly, apparently, as Zarya's strong arms wrap around her thick thighs and yank her the rest of the way down.

Mei squeaks for the umpteenth time that night as Zarya's tongue slips into her sex, pressing just as eagerly into her as her fingers had earlier. God yes, it feels so damn good, having that slick muscle as deep inside of her as it can go, feeling it lick at her sensitive walls and add to the flames in her midsection. She squirms on her mouth, hand braced against the wall just above the headboard, sucking in gasping breaths as her Russian friend pistons her tongue in and out of her as if it were her fingers or, even better to think about, a strap-on. The dizzy spell that hits her at the thought of Zarya above her, pulling her back onto a thick strap-on she has firmly secured on her hips, is unsurprising.

Zarya is entirely too good at this, Mei thinks as she grinds down onto her mouth, a moan bubbling out of her at the feeling of her nose pressing lightly against her clit.

Is it better because Mei likes her so much? Or because she hasn't had sex in so long? Or was Aleksandra Zaryanova just born with an uncanny ability to eat pussy? Whatever it is, Mei thanks the reason, because her thighs are already shaking violently and the coil in her midsection is winding.

Zarya slips her tongue out of her only to press the flat of it against her soaked lips and drag it up to her engorged clit. She wastes no time in suctioning her lips around it as she had earlier and flicks it with precise movements of her tongue that have Mei reaching down and tangling her fingers in the shock of pink hair between her legs. Too good, so good, too good– and it's even better when she grinds down against her, stars exploding behind her eyelids as Zarya takes it all in stride.

The slick sounds between her thighs, the way her hair clings to her sweaty forehead and neck, the sight of the hickeys covering her chest when she looks down and sees those brilliant amber eyes staring up at her, piercing– it's all too much. Before she knows it, Zarya is wringing a second orgasm out of her, along with a shout of her name as she arches her back and throws her head towards the ceiling. The coil snaps, sending electricity through her until her fingers and toes and the base of her spine are all tingling, buzzing happily.

It's hard to catch her breath when Zarya is still licking at her twitching clit, the grip on her thighs still tight regardless of there being absolutely no way she didn't hear her come. Or feel her, that is, with how she must've spasmed and came all over her face. Mei's not complaining too much, though. She loves a girl that will keep her coming for minutes after the initial orgasm.

Only when she stops twitching and the fire in her midsection is nothing more than a pile of smoldering coals does she tap the top of Zarya's head.

"Zarya," she says in a breathless, singsong tune, "As much as I like having you there, it is _my_ turn now. You don't get to have all the fun now!"

After a few more licks, Zarya finally releases her and lets her shuffle backwards along her body. That slick chin of hers and the way her tongue darts out to clean up whatever she can reach threatens to get the fire started once again. Mei ignores it, though, and slides the rest of the way backwards. She's fully prepared to get her mouth on Zarya's cunt when she catches sight of her breasts and their wide, pink areolas.

Well, looking as delectable as they do, can you really blame Mei when, rather than go the rest of the way down to eat her out as she planned, she dips her head to suck and bite at her breasts instead?

Zarya's gasp quickly becomes a moan as Mei suctions her lips around one perky nipple. She likes the way she tastes, but, better than that, is the lovely way she squirms beneath her, and the way her fingers card through her long hair. She wants to hear more, wants to pepper kisses along every inch of her creamy skin, wants to mark her as she's been marked.

That bolsters her to slide her lips hungrily along her tit, biting and sucking at the skin until it's thoroughly abused, hickeys littering her chest and collarbone. Between these, which Mei is incredibly proud of and feels a primal sort of satisfaction in her gut at seeing, and Zarya's lips reddened with use, and her disheveled pink locks, there's no way anyone looking at her wouldn't know what she'd been up to.

Mei, happy with her handiwork and Zarya's panting breaths, slides the rest of the way down her body. She wastes no time in pushing Zarya's thick, muscular thighs apart, head spinning at how close the musky, erotic scent of her sex is. This is all because of her– she's like this because of _Mei_. It's almost unbelievable and, for a moment, she feels she must be dreaming.

Mei manages to snap herself out of it on her own. There's time to think about how lucky she is later, and how crazy it is that this is happening to her, but, for now, she's got a hot girl waiting for her to eat her out.

She shifts backwards enough so that she's pressed against the bed. Zarya's legs part and lift, giving Mei ample space to work with. Like this, she can see the dusky pink of her lips and the groomed brown hair that covers her mound. Her pussy is absolutely soaked, shining in the light of the room, looking like the sweetest treat that Mei has ever seen. Licking her lips, she thanks whatever benevolent deity out there that blessed her with the woman on her bed, before she's leaning forward and pressing her mouth against her slick lips.

She tastes just as delectable as she looks. Musk and salt and tang and the indescribable flavor of sex is on Mei's tongue the minute it connects with her folds. She doesn't miss Zarya's sharp inhale above her or the way the bed creaks as she shifts. Mei peeks up at her and, even blurry as she is without her glasses, she can make out how she's pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch her. She can only imagine how her face looks right now, pink high on her cheekbones and already abused lip between her teeth. The gasping breaths she's getting from her aren't enough– she wants more, wants to hear her name fall from that mouth in a scream as she comes.

Mei reaches up with her hand to spread Zarya's lips, making it far easier for her to press her tongue against her, to get deeper. She's hot, practically volcanic, against her fingers, her lips, her tongue. Mei slides her tongue up from Zarya's entrance, which she _knows_ she could press her fingers into so easily, to her clit in a mimic of what her Russian friend did to her earlier. She draws tight circles around her clit, feeling it twitch against her tongue as she winds her up with pressure and slick heat.

Zarya's breath comes out short and staccato above her, a clear sign she’s losing it to Mei’s ministrations. _Good_. She loves hearing it, loves how Zarya reaches down and tangles her fingers in Mei's hair, and uses the grip she has on her to pull her closer, burying her face in the folds of her soaked cunt. Mei goes with it without complaint– there is absolutely no place she'd rather be than between Zarya's legs. And, if she suffocates, well. That’s exactly the way she’d want to go.

“Oh, oh Gods,” Zarya moans above her, hips rocking upwards even as she pulls Mei closer, practically grinding her pussy against her face. She wonders how close she is, if she’ll fall off the edge soon. Thinking of Zarya’s thighs tightening around her head (as she’s fantasized _plenty_ of times before) as her climax hits her invigorates Mei, emboldening her to pop off of her clit and slide her tongue down the slick folds to her hole. It slides in easily, letting her _feel_ the way her walls pulsate around the muscle.

Mei reaches up with the hand that she’s not using to spread Zarya’s lips so she can press her thumb against her swollen clit. With pressure and heat on that delightful bundle of nerves and a tongue pistoning in and out of her entrance, Mei can’t imagine she’ll last much longer. By the scrabbling of her fingers against the covers and the way her thighs _squeeze_ around her, she can tell she’s not far off.

Excited to taste her, to feel her tighten around her tongue and to watch– no, _feel_ her come under her mouth, Mei redoubles her efforts. She pushes her tongue as far as she can get, lapping at her inner walls, and circles her clit with her thumb, listening to the high-pitched moans and panting breaths coming out from above her. _Just a little more, just a little more_ , Mei thinks to herself, giddy and eager. That’s when Zarya arches her back beneath her, pressing her hips upward. There’s some babbling in Russian that Mei can’t understand, then the hand in her hair tightens, and she feels it.

As Zarya lets out a long, loud moan of her name, she comes under her lips.

Her hole pulsates around her tongue. Her cunt gets impossibly more wet. Her clit twitches under her thumb. And all the while, Mei doesn’t stop, continuing to assault her pussy until Zarya collapses against the bed, boneless. Even then, she takes time to lick up more of her musky, tangy slick, delighting in the flavor of it. It’s only when Zarya’s caught her breath and taps on the top of her head does she stop.

Seeing Zarya splayed against her bed, cheeks pink and a fucked-out smile on her kiss-bruised lips, sweaty from sex and with hair sticking to her forehead– well, Mei’s struck by the realization of how lucky she is again.

How is it possible that the woman she’s been pining over for months now is in her bed? _How is it possible that they fucked?!_ And right after confessing too! Mei’s face burns thinking of how quickly she’d jumped at the chance to fall into bed with Zarya. The only solace she takes is knowing Zarya was as into it as she was. Still seems to be into it, if the way she’s manhandling Mei down to lay against her sweaty, heaving chest is anything to go by.

They lay there together, quiet, warm, sated. Mei draws patterns on Zarya’s skin, her chest and breasts, tracing her fingers lovingly over the marks she made there. Zarya, in turn, dances her own fingers along Mei’s back, over the folds and curves to the top of her butt and back up again. Despite the sweat drying on her skin and the come drying on her face and thighs, she wouldn’t dare move and upset the comfortable silence that’s fallen over them.

Zarya is the one that breaks the post-coital spell.

“I will take you out on date when we return to base,” she says, quiet, soft, as if she’s scared to say it, “If you will have me, that is. I do not hope you saw this as a… single affair.”

Mei feels Zarya fidget underneath her, though she’s too busy being in shock to realize the dilemma her Russian friend– no! Her Russian _girlfriend_ is going through. She’s too busy laying there, wondering how in the _hell_ Zarya would think that she only wanted this to happen once, to notice. It’s only when Zarya gets to be as tense as a board beneath her does she snap out of it.

Hastily, she rolls over so she’s splayed over Zarya, and braces her elbows on either side of the Russian woman’s head. She’s not sure how she looks right now– crazy, probably, staring at Zarya with wide eyes and what she _knows_ is a deep blush– but she needs to look her in those brilliant amber eyes and say this.

“I! I don’t want it to be a single affair, Zarya! I want you to– to be my girlfriend! I want to do this with you all the time!” She confesses in a rush of breath, unable to hold back her excitement. It’s only afterwards, when Zarya is blinking owlishly up at her, does what she did and what she said hit her.

She doesn’t have a moment to regret it, though. In a second, Zarya’s hand is on the back of her head, and she’s being guided into a deep kiss. Mei melts against her easily. It’s full of promise, of sweetness, of desire, of commitment. It says everything and it says nothing. Mei doesn’t need her to say a word, not when she’s kissing her like this. The snow-laden landscape outside is forgotten, as is everything that was troubling her mere hours ago. Mei has Zarya in her bed, she’s in her arms, and they’re sharing with each other things long left unspoken that needed to be said.

Better days. They are living better days now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOO thank you sm for reading, i hope you liked it, and if you did! Feel free to comment !! Come pester me on tumblr !! Accost me on twitter @cawaiiey_ !! tysm for the support !!


End file.
